In the past, stellar navigation or position location has been performed by measuring the angular attitude of certain stars, and performing well known spherical geometry calculations to get latitude. Longitude has been determined in a more complex way by using an accurate time base. In prior art applications, the sextant has been used by navigators and a transit theodolite has been used by surveyors. Both of these instruments require an operator skilled both in operation of the instrument and in locating specific stars. Certain systems have also been built which provide automatic stellar navigation, but these require a highly accurate and expensive inertial navigation system in order to point star trackers at the pertinent stars. The advent of satellite navigation is beginning to start to provide a means of having a machine which automatically provides location. However, such machines are expensive and depend on the continuing function of a number of satellites. Therefore, a need exists for a device that is inexpensive yet has the capability of locating a particular position relative to stellar navigation.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a method of stellar navigation which utilizes an optical correlator to recognize a particular sky pattern.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method of stellar navigation which utilizes an optical correlator in conjunction with a computer in order to locate a particular position without the requirement of a highly skilled operator.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will be obvious to those skilled in this art.